


I'm at soup

by FernShaw



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tw : light mention of starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 18:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw
Summary: Carrot is sick and needs someone to take care of her
Relationships: Beet Cookie/Carrot Cookie (Cookie Run)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	I'm at soup

Carrot looked at her thermometer and sighed. That fever really wasn't going down ... That would be problematic soon. 

The poor cookie had overworked herself during the last few weeks and now she was suffering the consequences of her recklessness. 

Every day she would stay outside until the sun goes down, not allowing herself to rest any second and often forgetting to take lunch breaks. 

She thought about all of the vegetables that wouldn't be taken care of because of her. Oh, poor tomatoes, left to be rotten or eaten by birds ... She wished she could at least eat something right now, but she was way too I'll to even pick up something. Her stomach was growling like a wolf and she couldn't do anything about it. 

She sighed and tried to use her arms to push herself out of her bed but quickly realised that she wouldn't be able to support her own weight. Her left arm gave up and ripped against the wood of her bed, making her whole body slip out of the bed and slamming herself on the floor. She sighed but didn't try to move again, fearing that she would make things worse. That really was a bad day ... Maybe that sleeping for a bit would make up for it. 

Bit she didn't want to sleep. She tried to close her eyes and wait but nothing happened. It was just ... Waiting. For nothing to happen. Or at least, that's what she thought. 

When she first heard someone knocking on her door, she thought that she was hallucinating. But when it opened to reveal a greenish figure she understood that someone was indeed getting into her home. She didn't have enough energy to try to say anything but she could at least listen to the distorted sounds surrounding her, hoping that it would give her a better understanding of the situation. 

"Carrot, where are y- Oh god, is everything good ?!"

No it clearly wasn't. She felt her body being lifted up and put back in bed, a hand touched her forehead and she heard a sigh. 

"Oh no ... Stay here. I have something that might help you a bit."

She didn't really have anything that could make her move out of bed at this point, to be honest. She saw the figure getting down and apparently looking for something in a bag. About a minute later, it came back holding something in their handsband Carrot felt a spoon in her mouth. She tried to swallow what was in it without chocking on it, but it was rather difficult. It tasted sweet and was a little sticky ... She guessed that it was wild honey. 

After that, the figure left her alone for a while and started to do something in the kitchen nearby. The honey slowly began to give Carrot the energy she desperately needed, and her vision got at least good enough for her to see who was this mysterious person. 

"Beet ...?"

"Ah ! Carrot ! I'm glad you're here with me. I thought you lost consciousness."

"What are you doing ..?"

"I'm making you soup."

"... Huh ?.."

"Shhhh don't speak. It's bad for your health. Rest and close your eyes. I'm gonna take care of you, I promise."

And so, she did. Carrot decided to finally let herself stay a little calm and not to think about everything she needed to do. We she opened her eyes back up, she had no idea if she slept or not, but she sure felt a lot better. Beet was next to her with a huge bowl of soup in her hands with a smile. 

"That's for you. Now eat, you really need it. I can't believe I didn't notice that you were sick until today ... I should've been more careful."

Carrot took a sip of the liquid before noticing that there were a few weird little morcels floating in it. 

"What is this ...?"

"Meat. You need it to be strong and healthy again."

"But where did you get it ?"

"In the forest. I hunted it for you. Now eat it when it's still warm. It'll be better."

Carrot silently ate what she had in her bowl, not showing many emotions but having all kinds of feelings in her chest. First of all, this was delicious. She couldn't even remember the last time she had meat and this was probably one of the best things she ever tasted. Second ... Why was Beat taking care of her like that ? 

"Are you feeling better ?"

"Not yet... But I'm sure I will soon. It's all thanks to you. I don't really know how to thank you, Beat ... That's so nice of you ..."

"I saw you weren't here to tell me to not eat your vegetables and ... I got scared for you. You're always coming when I'm nearby."

"Did you eat anything ?"

Beat blushed and looked at the ground nervously. 

"Only the ones that were about to turn bad, I promise."

"It's alright, that was the best thing to do. I couldn't have get them myself and they would've rotten."

"So you're not mad ?"

"No, I promise. I won't even ask you to help me this time ... It's okay."

Beat looked at her friend and nervously bit her lip. 

"Can I help anyways ?"

"Huh ?"

"You need help right now. You can't get food by yourself and you can't take care of your plants. Can I help you ?"

"Well, you can but don't feel forced to do so..."

"I'm not forced. You're my friend and I can't just watch you being sick and not help. I want you to get better."

"Awh, beat, you're so sweet... Thank you. Really."

Her words looked mechanical, unnatural almost. It was obvious that Beet didn't talk about serious subject like these often, but she was definitely trying her best. 

"Tell me if you need anything. I'll be here to help you."

Carrot smiled and wrapped her arms around Beet


End file.
